


Carried By The Currents

by Zee



Category: Free!
Genre: Blowjobs, Come on Clothing, Confessions, Crushes, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee/pseuds/Zee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three nights in a row of waking up with an erection in the narrow hotel bed, Rin couldn't hide it from himself anymore: he had a bad crush on Haru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carried By The Currents

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from "The Ocean" by Against Me!. Thanks to ouroborosbites for the quick beta.

After three nights in a row of waking up with an erection in the narrow hotel bed, Rin couldn't hide it from himself anymore: he had a bad crush on Haru. Truthfully, he probably had for a long time, but it was easier to deny when they were going to separate schools and mostly just saw each other at swim meets. Traveling together was different. 

Being around Haru constantly, just the two of them with no one else to interfere, was both blissful and tortuous. Rin was constantly aware of his heart beating too fast, like some small animal was trapped inside his chest. He'd been able to ignore this feeling before, or brush it off as just excitement over getting to swim against a talented rival, but it wasn't about that now. It was just about Haru, Haru looking somehow smaller and more uncertain when they were alone in a foreign country, Haru relying on him for translation and direction. Haru, stuck at a difficult crossroads, vulnerable in a way Rin had never seen in him before. It made Rin feel intensely protective and almost dizzy with the desire to hold Haru close and never let him go.

Rin was completely infatuated, and every moment he got to share with Haru in Australia felt like an undeserved gift. 

He wasn't able to work up the courage to tell Haru. Instead he told him again and again how much he'd always admired him, and hoped that Haru would just--somehow get it, without Rin having to make an ass of himself while explaining. 

But you couldn't trust Haru to intuit anything that didn't have to do with mackerel or swimming. No way was he going to just magically figure out that Rin wanted him. It didn’t matter that every outing they went on in Australia felt like a date, or that Rin spent most of his time staring at Haru and waiting for Haru to notice; Haru just wasn’t the type to take action. 

When they returned to Japan for Nationals, it hurt to be separated from Haru after all the time they'd spent together. But it was good, too, to see how much calmer and happier Haru seemed now. He seemed so far from the grim, unhappy person that Rin had fought with at Regionals. 

Rin remembered the first time he'd seen Haru swim in a relay with the Iwatobi team, the way it had felt like a knife to his chest; it was so different now: Watching him swim in the relay was a joy, the lines of his body clean and sharp as he sliced through the water, faster than anything. 

Rin went up to Haru after the race, hesitant to interrupt the team's ecstatic clinging to one another but wanting to congratulate them. To his surprise, Haru broke from the group when he saw Rin and threw his arms around him. Haru was crying, grinning, happier than Rin had ever seen him, and he was making Rin a part of that happiness with the embrace.

"I'm glad you're here," Haru said. Water from his body was soaking Rin's track jacket and Haru's breath tickled Rin's ear. It felt special, intimate, and Rin allowed hope to soar in his chest.

After Nationals, Rin knew that his remaining time with Haru was limited. It was an uncomfortable truth that he tried not to dwell on--once the fall started, they’d be taking different paths. He didn’t want to get to that point without making his feelings known. 

Rin called Haru a week after Nationals. "I need to talk to you about something," he said, his throat dry. "It's important."

"Okay. Come over," Haru said. 

Great--now Rin was committed. He started sweating as soon as he arrived at Haru’s stop and was horribly nervous during the walk back to Haru’s place. Rin’s feet found pebbles and sticks to kick and he lingered in the street outside the door as long as he possibly could, putting off the moment.

“Hey,” Haru said when he unlocked his front door. “Now what was it you had to tell me?”

Rin’s stomach felt clenched up on itself, and his mouth was completely dry. He avoided the question and walked into Haru’s living room, standing in front of the goldfish bowl. “Is it strange to be finished with Nationals? Do you feel different after competing at the top?”

Rin tensed at the soft noise of Haru’s feet behind him. It sounded like Haru was going into the kitchen. 

“Maybe,” Haru said. “I feel… better.”

“You’re not sad about graduating?” Rin turned away from the goldfish and followed Haru into the kitchen, where he was tying an apron around his waist. Rin figured he was going to make mackerel--it was past dinnertime.

Haru frowned, hesitating in front of the fridge. "A little," he said. "I'll miss Rei and Nagisa. But I have a dream now. That makes it easier."

“Yeah? Good,” Rin said. He sat down at the kitchen table to watch Haru cook, relieved that Haru wasn’t pressing him on what he had to say. 

Haru cooked and they ate, and only afterward did Rin feel Haru’s gaze turn expectant. 

It was now or never. Rin tried to imagine a future in which he never made his feelings known, in which he watched Haru go off to his own future without ever telling him how important he was to Rin. It wasn’t a happy thought, and Rin tried to use it to make himself brave.

He cleared his throat, and immediately felt silly. “Haru. I told you that I’ve always admired you. That’s true, but it’s not… I mean, I….”

Rin faltered, and Haru raised an eyebrow, looking almost bored. “What?”

Rin shut his eyes and opened them again. “I… like you,” he said, lamely. 

Haru blinked at him, his face uncomprehending. “Huh?”

“I like you! And not just as a friend, all right, I mean I--fuck.” Rin swore, because Haru was still looking at him like he was speaking a foreign language, and Rin didn’t know what to do. This was going nothing like how he’d imagined. 

At a loss, Rin snapped, “Hold still.” Haru narrowed his eyes, but didn’t move, letting Rin lean over the table until their lips met.

It was barely a kiss. Rin was so nervous that he couldn't do more than brush Haru’s lips with his own. He felt Haru’s breath against his mouth for just a second, and then Haru was leaning away. 

Rin moved back, his heart sinking. “Wha--Haru?”

Haru was blinking at him, his eyes wide and surprised. “You just… you kissed me.”

Rin’s heart sunk down into his shoes. “Yeah. You don’t want me to?” 

“I’m--not sure,” Haru said, and Rin felt like he was cracking into a thousand different pieces. He had to get out of there. He stood up to leave, but Haru grabbed his wrist. 

“Wait! Don’t go. Please.” 

“Why not? Why shouldn’t I go?” Rin said, getting the words out between gritted teeth. He stood in front of Haru completely embarrassed, red-faced and angry. He wanted to tear his wrist out of Haru’s grasp and keep on going out the door, but something in Haru’s expression stopped him.

Haru stood up, his eyebrows coming together in a frown. “How long?”

“Uh…” _Since always_ was probably the correct answer, but no way could Rin say that. Instead he said, “Since Australia.”

Haru’s lips twitched. “Was it because we shared a bed?”

Rin yanked his wrist out of Haru’s grip. “If you’re just going to make fun of me--!”

“Stop being so tense.” Suddenly Haru was up in Rin’s personal space, crowding him back against the wall. 

“I just needed to think about it first,” Haru murmured, and then he moved in closer until he was kissing Rin. It was a real kiss this time, their mouths pressing together firmly and Haru’s hand in Rin’s hair. Haru’s lips were warm and dry against Rin’s, and it felt good, felt like this was something they’d been building to for a long time now. Haru opened his mouth and pushed his tongue against Rin's mouth until Rin’s lips parted, and then Haru was crowding him back against the wall and kissing him with a forcefulness that Rin wouldn’t have guessed at. Rin gasped when Haru bit at the corner of his mouth, and Haru grabbed Rin’s wrist with a grip that was surprisingly strong, pressing Rin’s wrist back against the wall.

The intensity Haru showed now was a stark contrast to the lack of interest he’d shown just moments before. It was as if a switch had been flipped, and Rin was reminded of the difference between Haru’s disinterest in most things on land and Haru’s intense focus the second he saw a body of water. 

Thinking he could excite Haru the way swimming could made Rin whimper. He tried to angle his hips so that Haru couldn’t tell he had an erection. It was embarrassing, getting hard just from kissing, but he couldn’t help it--this was everything he’d been fantasizing about while they were in Australia. Haru’s teeth grazed Rin’s lip and Rin moaned, full of feeling. His hands moved over Haru’s shoulders, rubbing circles into the skin through the thin fabric of Haru’s t-shirt.

Haru kissed his way down Rin’s neck and then stopped, panting over Rin’s collarbone. “Rin…”

Rin swallowed, trying to calm his racing thoughts. He had Haru right here, right where he’d always wanted him, and it seemed almost too good to be true. He breathed in deep at the nape of Haru's neck. There was something oceanic about the way he smelled, like the water was part of him even when he was on dry land.

“I want you,” Rin said, then blushed at how cheesy he sounded to his own ears. He waited for Haru to laugh at him, but instead Haru inhaled sharply against Rin’s ear.

“Okay,” Haru said, his voice hoarse. Rin pulled back to look at him.

“Okay, what? What’s that supposed to mean?”

Haru rolled his eyes upward. “It means yes. Let’s go.” He took Rin’s hand and led him out of the kitchen and Rin followed dumbly, his voice lost. They went upstairs and Rin couldn’t believe this was actually happening to him. When he had been thinking about how to explain his crush to Haru, his mind hadn’t actually imagined anything beyond maybe a kiss or two. But now they were going into Haru’s bedroom and Rin knew that they were going to do more than just kiss, and he couldn’t wrap his mind around it. 

Haru seemed to be all right taking the lead. He pulled Rin into the bedroom and kissed him against the bedroom door, pushing his thigh up against Rin’s hips. There was no way Haru wasn’t feeling Rin’s hard-on now. It was embarrassing, but it was also exciting, and Rin spread his legs to allow Haru’s thigh to fit in between them. 

"Haru-!" Rin gasped out when Haru slipped his hands up Rin's shirt. Haru's touch felt cool and soft against the sensitive skin of Rin's ribcage. Haru leaned into him, his hands traveling up until he was brushing Rin's nipples. He pinched a nipple at the same time as his teeth nipped at Rin's jaw, and Rin groaned.

"Haru--you're so--"

"What?" Haru looked up from mouthing at Rin's jaw, his expression quizzical.

"This is just--unlike you!" Rin said, blushing horribly. He felt strangely scandalized by this new aggressive, nipple-pinching Haru. It left him feeling breathless and light-headed.

Haru stared at him, his eyes scanning Rin's face like he was searching for something. Rin had only ever seen him look this way at the beginning of a race. His hands were still up Rin's shirt, his palm flat over Rin's heart. 

"You said you wanted me. I want you, too," he said, as if it was that simple.

Maybe it was for Haru. Rin still had so many questions about what this was and what they were doing--did this make them boyfriends? Rin hoped so. He wanted to lie on the bed with Haru and talk about their feelings and what Australia meant and what they were now to each other. 

But Haru was light years ahead of him. He slid his hands down Rin's chest, making Rin jump when his fingernails lightly scraped the sensitive skin on Rin's abdomen, then in one fluid motion he dropped to his knees. Rin choked and spluttered but Haru paid him no mind, reaching up to undo Rin's belt.

"W-wait!" Rin managed to say, and Haru paused, looking up at Rin through his bangs. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Haru blinked. "Yeah," he said. He waited, looking up like he expected Rin to say something else, but Rin was speechless.

So Haru finished undoing Rin's pants and pulled his cock out of the flap in his boxers. Rin had to look away: the sight of his dick in Haru's hand was too much for him. He was already so turned on, and if Haru really was going to give him a blowjob then Rin needed to stare at the wall or something just to make it through without exploding.

Haru's first lick was velvet-soft against the head of Rin's cock. Rin felt his tongue again, licking a stripe up the underside, and then Haru's mouth was on him. Rin squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to control himself, but it was no use, he was a trembling mess already and Haru had barely started. 

The inside of Haru's mouth was the hottest, wettest place Rin had ever experienced. Haru bobbed his head, taking Rin in little by little, and it was sweet agony waiting for Haru to fit the whole shaft in his mouth. Rin banged his head against the door but nothing helped, nothing could take him away from the sensations that were already threatening to overpower him.

"Oh god," Rin choked out when Haru went all the way down. For a second he felt the back of Haru's throat against the tip of his dick and his hips twitched reflexively, wanting to thrust forward and fuck Haru's throat. But he wasn't going to do that without Haru telling him it was okay first. A second later he got his answer, as Haru gagged and pulled back, coughing.

"Are you all right?" Rin said, prepared to cut this whole thing out if it was getting painful or unpleasant for Haru. But Haru was already nodding his head, looking up at Rin with a small smile on his face. 

"It's fine. Don't worry." Haru brought his hands up to frame Rin's hips, his thumbs fitting into the indentations of Rin's pelvis. Rin shivered as Haru breathed over the tip of his dick before taking him in his mouth again.

Haru sucked him slower this time, his lips sliding down Rin's length like he had all the time in the world. It made Rin have to bite his lip to choke back a whimper, and it wasn't long before Rin was completely overwhelmed. 

He tugged on Haru's hair, urging his head up. Haru let Rin's cock slide out of his mouth with a faint popping sound, glancing up at Rin with a questioning look on his face.

"'m gonna come," Rin managed to gasp out. He grabbed his dick at the base, squeezing himself to keep from coming right then. Haru got the idea, standing up next to Rin and leaning in to kiss Rin's collarbone while Rin stroked himself to completion. He came with the feeling of Haru's lips and teeth on the skin of his shoulder. It felt like the slap of his hand against the pool wall at the end of the race, exhausting and exhilarating and hard-won. 

Rin groaned as he felt his own come striping his knuckles. His heart was hammering in his chest and his muscles felt slack and useless. Part of him couldn't believe that he was letting Haru see him like this, but mostly it felt inevitable and right.

When he came back to himself, Haru was still there, his forehead resting lightly on Rin's shoulder. He seemed subdued now in contrast to the intensity he'd shown when blowing Rin, as if he'd achieved what he was aiming for and could now relax. 

Rin turned to look Haru in the eye. "Wow. Where did that even come from?"

Haru shrugged, looking back at Rin with those clear blue eyes which made Rin's chest hurt like always. Haru's mouth was red and a little swollen from what he'd just been doing, and noticing this made Rin blush. 

"I just felt like it," Haru said. 

Rin shook his head, laughing. "Well, it's your turn now. But I want to do it on the bed, okay?"

Haru just shrugged, and his laid-back expression got under Rin's skin. 

"What, don't you want me to do you in return?"

"Mm," was all Haru gave him, and it was as maddening as his refusal to give a shit before a race.

"Fine. I'll make you get fired up." Rin pushed Haru so that Haru fell back onto the bed, then climbed on top of him. 

Haru was still looking way too calm. Rin kissed him hard, snaking his tongue into Haru's mouth and licking at the his teeth. He fisted his hands in Haru's shirt, yanking the material up until Haru's pale stomach was exposed. Haru gave a little gasp into Rin's mouth at that and Rin treasured the sound, promising himself that he'd draw more noises out of Haru before they were finished. He wanted to make Haru feel as undone as Haru'd made him--hell, he wanted to make Haru lose his shit even more than Haru'd made him. He wanted to come out on top.

Rin sucked a line of kisses down Haru's neck and jaw, then shifted on the bed until his face was level with the fly of Haru's jeans. Haru leaned up on his elbows to watch what Rin was doing while Rin focused on undoing Haru's fly. 

Rin swallowed, nervous as he undid Haru's pants. He realized he was muttering "yeah, yeah," under his breath and stopped, blushing. Haru's cock, when he finally got it out, was lovely, not too thick but long with just a slight curve to it.

Rin sucked the head into his mouth, careful to keep his lips tucked over his teeth. It tasted a little salty, but mostly just like skin. Rin ran his tongue over the tip, enjoying how insanely soft the skin there was. He went down a little further, seeing how much he could fit in his mouth, and was rewarded with the sound of Haru's breaths getting heavier and more uneven.

Haru brought his hands up to touch Rin's hair, which Rin loved. He pushed into the touch, encouraging Haru to card his fingers through the stands. Rin moved his mouth up and down on Haru's cock, getting a rhythm going. He popped the head of Haru’s cock out of the hollow of his cheek the way he'd seen in porn and licked at the large vein on the underside.

"Ah... Rin-!" 

Hearing Haru gasp out his name like that felt like a triumph, the conclusion to a cherished dream. Rin smiled as much as he could with Haru's dick in his mouth and went down farther. It was just a little too much, but Rin stayed with it, refusing to gag.

Haru started thrusting into his mouth and Rin did his best to take it, adjusting his jaw to make room for Haru pushing in. It was a lot to take, but Rin found it oddly satisfying on a bone-deep level: this sensation of being filled, taken, and choked scratched an itch somewhere inside his psyche. He just wanted more.

After a while of this, Rin felt Haru's hands in his hair tugging his head up. 

"I'm close," was all he said. And Rin kind of wanted to taste it when Haru came, but he wanted to see it more. He let Haru’s dick slip out of his mouth and sat up, watching as Haru wrapped a hand around himself and tugged. Haru was panting, his eyes closed and his face turned to the side, offering Rin his profile. God, he was beautiful. Rin kept his hands on Haru’s thighs and watched breathlessly. 

Haru came without a sound, biting his lip with his eyes squeezed shut. Spurts of white splattered his shirt and his cheeks burned bright red. Rin had never felt so strongly attracted to anything in his life. 

“Wow,” he said once Haru had finished and was slumped back on the bed. “You’re… that was amazing.” Rin knew he sounded foolish, but he was too dazed and happy to care.

Haru opened his eyes slightly, looking at Rin through slitted lids. “Come here,” he said, reaching up to tug at Rin’s arm until Rin was lying down next to him.

“Haru…” Fuck, there was so much he wanted to say, but it all felt impossible to get out when he looked into Haru’s eyes.

Haru gave him a small smile, his cheeks still flushed. Both of them were panting. “We don’t have to talk,” he said. 

Haru turned on his side so that his back was to Rin’s chest. He didn’t seem to care that they were both covered in come; if that was the case, then fuck it, Rin wasn’t going to care either. Rin curled around him, throwing his arm over Haru’s chest and fitting his knees against the backs of Haru’s legs. 

He dropped a kiss on the nape of Haru’s neck. He knew Haru didn’t want to talk, but he couldn’t help himself: “Does this mean we’re… together?”

Haru shifted, pressing back against Rin’s chest. For some reason it struck Rin as funny that they were both pretty much fully clothed; he had just sucked Haru’s cock, couldn’t they at least be naked?

“Yes,” Haru said. That was it, just a one-word answer, but it sent a ridiculous surge of happiness through Rin. He grinned, settling in against Haru's back. 

He was getting drowsy now that they were finished. It felt good to have Haru's back against his chest, snug tight against him the way Rin had wanted to sleep in Australia but had not been able to ask for. Haru was already falling asleep, Rin was pretty sure.

Rin smiled and let his own eyes fall closed. He didn't have to be afraid of a future without Haru anymore; regardless of any distance that lay ahead of them, they were together now. It was all Rin needed.


End file.
